everafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Story in Ever After
The story begins when the soldiers of Everafter are prepared for battle when they want to unleash Red Riding Hood. The door opens and she steps out, at first sight everyone sees her as a weak girl until she grabs her blade and starts killing all the soldiers off. After killing them she heads for Doctor Crooked, the head of Everafter, and Humpty Dumpty, the mayor. When she is about to kill them she gets stopped by Puss in Boots and is knocked unconsious. The story switches over to Red's inner thought. She is walking around in the forest heading towards her grandmother. Suddenly several Big Bad Wolfs appears and scare her. One of the wolfs tells her to fight and kill everyone. Red goes insane and then kills off all the wolfs while she actually is killing of the soldiers in Everafter. In Castle Evergrim, Minimandy and Grim Jr. where playing in the castle and arrive at the library. There Minnie sees a sealed book lying in the middle of the chamber with chains attatched to it. Minnie decides to open the book, although Grim Jr. disagrees. When the book is opened the Big Bad Wolf suddenly comes out of the book, thanks the children and then flies off with several other wolfs. They first appear at the house of Wesley and Colin who were just about to watch porn when suddenly a wolf storms into their house. They then head over to the training spot of the ninjas who were practicing to flip their fingers. The wolfs fly through the sky and the Sensei is ordering to throw bombs and then escapes since he knew it would end up wrong. Meanwhile Van Caster enters his classroom and sees that the whole class is being attacked by wolfs and then decides to go away. They at last pass buildings which on one of the roof Dave and Travis are standing who then get ready to battle them. The scene switches back to Red fighting the Big Bad Wolf when she eventually gets stabbed through her chest. Her body then gets an electic shock of 23 mA. Dr. Crooked then says to Red that she can rest. Dr. Crooked walks out of the lab and takes Red to her cell. A chubby Nursemaid says to a new intern to collect the lumps of the soldiers that died during combat. She explained to him that Dr. Crooked 'repaires' all the dead bodies and makes them alive for the next session. Dr. Crooked takes an elevator and goes to the lab of Professor Cricket. There he talks with him about the status of Red and her mental condition. Cricket says that there was her grandmother's cottage and a sillouhette of a man but now the wolfs and thinks that these sessions with her are a bit too heavy. Crooked says that he wants to get her in session in two hours before the twin arrive and Cricket agrees. Meanwhile in another part of Everafter Iggy was just about to give a tour to a rich family (who resemble the Salt family). He leads them to the area where Goldilocks is held. Goldi says to Iggy that she seems to have lost her favorite book which was on her head. The spoiled daughter of the family then asks Goldi why she has so many scratches on her face, but Goldi denies that she has them but the girl continues to ask it. Then headnurse Edda appears and tells Iggy to move on with his tour. Edna takes Goldi to her last appointment with Cricket for her evaluation. When walking through the corridors she encounters Pinocchio who talks with her about her evaluation and wishes her good luck and gives her his lucky charm. Edna then puts it on Goldi's neck and they head towards Pr. Cricket. Category:Story Category:Misc.